todo por un vestido
by sabaku no marijo
Summary: sakura se quiere comprar un vestido para impresionar a sasuke pero... todos seran perseguidos por la ley..o por lo menos  el guardia de relleno 1 y 2 ¿quien sabe lo que pasara?lean y descunbran!CAP 3 SUBIDO!
1. TODO UN DESASTRE

**hola!!! este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste!!!!!**

_nota: el personaje de naruto no me pertenece, y todo lo que escriba es absoluto invento mio._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba comprando un lindo vestido para impresionar a sasuke (N/A: lo cual es imposible), con naruto como compañía (pobre)

Sakura: - kyaaaaaaaa!!!!! Que lindo!!! Te gusta naruto??- poniendo cara de los mil demonios-

Naruto:- O.Ou que se ve gorda!!- uy! Sakura –chan, te ves regia dattebayooooo!!!-poniendo cara de emoción

Sakura: si no te conociera diría que eres gay…

Naruto:- T.T

En otra parte del centro comercial….

Shikamaru: mmmmmhhh… pero que problemático!!! No esta el que necesito!!!!

Ino:- vamos shikamaru!! Decídete de una vez!!! Que quiero ir a la florería!!!!-saliéndole fuego por los ojos –

Shikamaru:- pero si eres alérgica ¬ ¬

Ino: - que no soy alérgica!!!-

Chouji: -mmmm tengo hambre T.T

INO: - TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE!!!! Ya estas echo una bola de gord-pero es interrumpido por un certero codazo de shikamaru.

Chouji:- nani??? Gordo???? Yo…gordo ????!!!!!?!?!?!?!?! – saliéndole venas en los ojos

Shikamaru:- y yo que solo quería comprarme un pearcing…

En otro lugar del centro comercial…

En ese preciso momento aparece sasuke corriendo y una mounstrosa masa de chicas tras el.

Chicas: - kyaaa sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke se acerca a sakura

Sasuke: -pareces una vaca con ese vestido-y sale corriendo (todas las chicas salen tras el dejando una nube de polvo)

Sakura: con una ampolleta alumbrándola y todo el fondo negro-

noooo!!!Sasuke-kun porque tienes que ser taaan cruel !!!!T.T

Naruto: -Ó.Ò…etto sakura…-

Sakura:- TUUUUU!!!! es todo tu culpa!!!- y comienza a ahorcar y a zamarrear a naruto

Toda la gente los queda mirando. De pronto, sasuke aparece sasuke nuevamente con la masa tras él.

Sasuke: -ayúdenme!!!-y desaparece entre la multitud

Chicas:-sasuke-kun, no escaparas!!!-

Sakura que ya había terminado de masacrar a naruto:- no lo toquen, locas!!! Sasuke-kun!!! yo te salvare ( poniendo pose guay) –y sale corriendo, dejando a naruto todo quebrado.

Naruto: T.T aaaaa…. (con voz de zombi) ¬

Sakura sale de la tienda con el vestido aun puesto, y comienza a sonar la alarma.

Guardia de relleno 1:- hey!! Miren todos !!! Se esta robando el vestido !!

Guardia de relleno 2: - si!!! Todos persigamos a la loca teñida que parece vaca con ese vestido!!

Toda la gente sale tras ella, pisando dolorosamente al pobre naruto.

Naruto:- X.X –

En la tienda de tatuajes y pearcings

Ino:- gomen, gomen, pero que tonta yo!!! Jamás diría que estas gordo jejejjee

Chouji: gordo??? Gordo???!?!?!?!?! – Saltando como pescado en el piso….- no estoy gordo!!!!

La gente que pasaba contemplaba la escena

Shikamaru: -T.T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se veía a sasuke corriendo, luego a una masa de chicas locas, luego a sakura, y otra masa loca con antorchas (y naruto agonizando a lo lejos)

Luego sakura ve algo que la hace dejar de perseguir a sasuke

¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE VIO SAKURA?

¿CONSEGUIRÁN LOS GUARDIAS ATRAPAR A SAKURA?

¿CÓMO SOBREVIVIRA SASUKE A LA MASA DE CHICAS LOCAS?

¿Qué SERÁ DEL POBRE NARUTO?

¿CUÁNDO SE CANSARÁ LA MASA DE CHICAS DE PERSEGUIR A SASUKE?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**nota de aoutora:**_

_**y.. que les parecio?????? como les contaba... este es mi primer fanfic... .para ser sincera ami no me gusto mucho el primer capitulo... pero el proximo estara mucho mejor!!!!! se los aseguro... porfavor denme una oportunidad!!!!! bueno.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!**_

_**y dejen sus reviews, please!! acepto todo tiupo de comentarios!!!todos son bienvenidos!!!!**_

_**ja ne!!!!**_


	2. lA PERSECUCIÓN

**Hola de nuevo….bueno aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, ya mejorado y ojala que sin errores… . Espero que les guste.**

**Nota: el personaje de Naruto no me pertenece y todo lo que escribo es invento mío.**

_**-"**__**pensamientos"-**_

_**-diálogos**_** –**

**(algún detalle)**

**Aquí vamos**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 2: La persecución.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

**Luego Sakura ve algo que la hace dejar de perseguir a Sasuke…**

-ohhhh, por dios!!! Que es eso?!?- dijo la pelirosada teñida de ojos verdes.

Un hombre con rasgos de serpiente se está probando un sostén, en el departamento de lencería, y un hombre de pelo grisáceo lo esta alabando.

-kukukukuu…( tono de risa). Ahora si podré conquistar a Sasuke-kun… kya!!!-dijo Orochimaru con chispitas en los ojos.

-"_noooooo!!!!!!yo crei que era para mi….T..T"-_pensó el hombre sumamente decepcionado -si, esta vez lo lograra. Se ve regio, Orochimaru-sama-

-Kabuto, si no te conociera..diria que eres gay… espera!!!... si eres gay….kukukukuku-

De repente algo interrumpe su interesante conversación.

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Y aún en la tienda de pearcings….**

-gordo??!?... yo… gordo???- dijo un alterado muchacho, revolcándose en el piso.

-hey… cálmate… que nos están mirando- dijo la rubia de ojos azules suplicante..- por favor…Chouji…T.T.

- por que me pasa esto a mi…es muy problemático…"-hey… chicos calmante…- el niño con coleta estaba muerto de vergüenza

-solo tengo huesos anchos…. ANCHOS..!!!!!- chouji estaba totalmente rojo, que le comenzaba a salir espuma por la boca. Luego comenzó a calmarse…lentamente…

-"gracias a dios…se calmo ufffff! o hubiese sido terrible…"-pensó Ino-hey.. Chouji que te parece si te paras del piso…???.-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

-mire Orochimaru-sama… no es esa la teñida loca del grupo de Sasuke-kun???- pregunto el hombre de anteojos, apuntando a Sakura.

-oh dios mío!!! –exclamó Orochimaru- se ve gordísima con ese vestido… parece una vaca ..-

-¬¬….. rápido orochimaru-sama.. escondámonos.- dijo kabuto.

-ahi!!!-dijo Orochimaru apuntando ha unos maniquís-

-" pobre imbécil... Sakura nos reconocrá de inmedato.. acaso cree que es tonta..???-penso kabuto- oh!! pero que exelente idea ha tenido, Orochimaru-sama..por eso lo amo-

-O.OU-orochimaru se quedo estupefacto...-

-O.o-Un par de persona que pasaban por al lado de los ninjas.. escucharon la penosa conversación... y los quedaron mirando.

-" demonios ...odio pensar en voz alta!!!..."- e-e-es de-de-cir...O//O.. co-co-mo maestro... claro... de que otra forma podría mamarlo...???jajajja como se les ocurre--

-O.o-

-QUE?!?!?... es cierto.. poruqe no me cree, Orochimaru-sama..!!!-

-kabuto, te tendre que pedir que te alejes 5 cm de mi... kukukuku-dijo nervioso Orochimaru.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

**En el vestidor de mujeres….alguien observaba divertido y ruborizado a las chicas.**

-mmmmhhh… pero que bonito… no crees kurenai???- dijo una chica de pelo morado- creo que al fin cambiare mi típico atuendo!!!-

-"_pero que se ve regia!!!! Grrrrr…. Yo quiero ese traje…!-…_mmhhh realmente….Anko… no creo que sea muy bonito andar usando un disfraz de dango….por todo Konoha… .- dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

Pero algo las hizo parar de conversar.

-oye Anko… no sientes una extraña presencia???-dijo kurenai, muy extrañada.

-mmmmhh…si como si alguien nos estuviera mirando….- dijo la señora de relleno 1.

- kya!!! de donde salio usted???...- dijo sorprendida Anko

- que!?!? Soy de relleno..no??que quieres que haga..-

-ejemm…-interrumpió la pelinegro- VOLVIENDO A LA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA…-

-mejor callémonos para que podamos escucharlo- dijo una voz masculina-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-mmmmhhh.. que raroo… podría jurar que acabo de ver a los dos raros de la aldea del sonido….-dijo la pelirosada pasando por al lado de unos particulares maniquís.-pero que maniquís maaaaaas raros… si no conociera bien a los maniquís… diría que son los gay kabuto y orochimaru….-

-creí que yo era el único que hacia esto….-dijo una voz bastante conocida, aparentando ser un maniquí.

-SASUKE-KUN!!!- dijeron al unísono sakura y orochimaru.

-TUUUU!!!!!- dijeron a la vez orochimaru y sakura apuntándose uno al otro.

-diablos… ¬¬- dijo Sasuke, que luego salio corriendo.

-no escaparás!!!- dijo la ojiverde, quien sale tras Sasuke junto con Orochimaru.

-hey, miren todos!!! Esa es la loca teñida que se robo el vestido, y miren…. a ese hombre…o mujer… que se está robando un sostén!!!- dijo el guardia de relleno 1- Tras ellos.!!!

--nooo!!!... de nuevo huyendo..-dijo penosamente Kabuto- hey! Orochimaru-sama…espéreme-

Todos los salen persiguiendo, pasando por encima de Naruto, que se estaba arrastrando por la tienda.

_-_aaaaaahhh…..-dijo agonizante el rubio-ayuda….X.X-

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_-kya_!!!!!! Es el pervertido de Jiraya!!!!! Ò/////Ó- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono!!

-Ó.ò… como me han descubierto???..-dijo el viejo.

-Pero que hombre mas estúpido…- dijo furiosa Anko.

-atrápenlo!!!!.-dijo alteradamente la señora de relleno 1-

- que no escape!!- dijo el guardia de relleno 1-

-pe-pero que esta haciendo…???- pregunto el guardia de relleno 2-

_**¿**_**Qué pasara con Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sakura??**

**¿Le habrá quedado bien el Sostén a Orochimaru??**

**¿Qué será lo que hizo Jiraya?**

**¿Por que hay tanta gente de relleno?**

**¿Dejaran de pisar al pobre de Naruto¿Por que nunca muere?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!! **

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Al fin pude terminar el capítulo… me constó un mundo lograr sacarle el formato scrip… porque no estoy acostumbrada….. Bueno , tengo que admitir que fue realmente corto…. ojala que les aya gustado.. por lo menos mas que el primero….bueno a medida que vallan poniendo reviews.. ire escribiendo mas…ya que no saco nada escribiendo si nadie lee… Tambien les aviso que los siguientes capitulos irán apareciendo mas personajes, y aun no se si habra NARUHINA o SASUSAKU. Tambien les comento que este es un fic mezclado entre Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, y puede que aparescan spoilers… ..**

**Muchas gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ja ne!!**


	3. sigue el destre

¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta con mi fanfic….que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, ya que me di el tiempo de arreglar muchos errores nefastos….así que sólo disfruten y espero que les guste.

**Nota: a serie de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y todo lo que escribo es invento absolutamente mío.**

_-"__pensamientos"-_

_-diálogos_ –

(Algún detalle)

Comenzamos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el capítulo anterior:+**

_-¡¡¡kya!!!¡¡¡ Es el pervertido de Jiraya!!!- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono, claramente sonrojadas_

_- ¿¿… como me han descubierto??-dijo el viejo._

_-Pero que hombre más estúpido…- dijo furiosa _A_nko._

_-¡¡¡¡atrápenlo!!!!.-dijo alteradamente la señora de relleno 1-_

_- ¡¡que no escape!!- dijo el guardia de relleno 1-_

_-¿¿pe-pero que esta haciendo…???- pregunto el guardia de relleno 2_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**En una mascotería no muy lejana….**

pero ¡que lindo pececito!-dijo emocionado un hombre azul-¿cuánto cuesta?es que siempre quise tener un hijo…-preguntó éste aún emocionado

cuesta 1 con 50- dijo serio el vendedor de rrelleno

de pronto toda la tienda se tornó negra.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!-gritó el hombre pez- ¡¡yo sólo tengo 1 con 49!!-a kisame casi se le salían los ojos.

-lo siento…hombre tiburón, son 1 con 50- dijo relajadamente el vendedor de relleno-si no tiene 1 centavo más…lárguese de mi tienda-dijo muy sonriente el vendedor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En la tienda de maquillaje**…

-disculpe señorita…-dijo un chico pelirrojo- tiene delineador negro… ¡ah!¿y pinzas?-

-no, lo siento, sólo tenemos color azul, tampoco tenemos pinzas-dijo sonriente la señorita de relleno 1.

-¡NOOOO¡¡Yo quiero uno negro!!-grito amenazante el pelirrojo

-por favor consígale uno-suplico la hermana mayor del chico pelirrojo- es que ¡¡Gaara no es nadie sin su maquillaje!!-

-yo quiero un lapiz labial morado, por favor-dijo el marionetista

-¡yo quiero un delineador negro!-Gaara aun seguía gritando, pero esta vez estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose mientras un espesa espuma aparecía desde su boca.

-¿tiene o no?-insistió Kankuro

-¡consígalos!-ordenó Temari-¡rápido!- le comenzaron a salir pequeñas venitas en la frente y comenzaba a sacar su abanico

-¡¡¡ayúdenme!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en la mascotería…

-hey, mire…¡¡un mono suelto!!-dijo Kisame apuntando hacia el vacío.

-¡¿Dónde?!- dijo el vendedor mirando hacia todos lados

En esos instantes Kisame aprovecha el momento y sale corriendo de la tienda con el pez en una pecera entre sus brazos_**(N/A: bastante rápido en mi opinión)**_

-¡hey miren!¡¡ese hombre tiburón se está robando un pececito!!-dijo el guardia de rrelleno 1

-¡Tras él!-ordenó el guardia de relleno 2.

Y todos los de la tienda (incluyendo a las mascotas) fueron tras Kisame.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

-¡uf!al fin.. Me siento mucho mejor –dijo incorporándose cierto quebrado ninja-ahora, a buscar a Sakura-chan y al Teme de Sasuke…

Un buque, un elefante, un payaso y una ardilla aparecen (no pregunten como) y pasan aplastando al pobre de Naruto.

-aaaaa…..-pudo emitió Naruto, con los ojos de cruces…

-mira mamá... Es una estampilla- dijo el niño de relleno 1 apuntando al aplastado Naruto

-no, hijo, es un niño estampilla-explicó la madre de relleno a su hijo.

-snif snif-naruto comenzó a llorar-"_Sakura-chan…¿Dónde estas?-_pensó el rubio

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-te invoco, rana-dijo Jiraya haciendo un jutsu de invocación. Pero para su decepción, sólo aparece una rana…de la tienda de mascotas

-¡croak!-

¡¡Pero que increíble!!¿cómo lo hizo?-pregunto impresionado el guardia de relleno 2-debe ser cosa de magia…estoy seguro-

Todos lo miran con cara de estúpidos

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó extrañado el guardia de relleno 2

-Froggy…¡ataca!- dijo el peliblanco lanzándole la rana a los guardias de relleno-ajajjaja estúpidos jamás me atraparan con vida- dicho esto, sale corriendo

-Jijijiji-rieron tontamente Anko y Kurenai- ..ejem… es decir…¡atrapen a ese pervertido!-

-Si…tras él-dijo un guardia

-¿y los guardias de relleno?-preguntó Kurenai-

-¡aquí estamos…!-dijeron al unísono los guardia de relleno 1 y 2, amarrando a los guardias.

-Ahora…tras él-dijo el guardia de relleno 1

(**Todos salieron tras Jiraya)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-diablos…nos perdimos-dijo un hombre serpiente- y también a sauce-kun…kukukukuk-rió-sabes algo… este sostén no me favorece….-

-mmmmhhhh…y… ¿Kabuto?-preguntó la pelirosada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En algún inhóspito lugar….

-¡¡¡Orochimaru-sama….me perdí!!!¡¡¡Ayúdeme!!!-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Continuara….

**¿Cómo harán los guardias de relleno para estar en todos lados?**

**¿Dónde estará Kabuto?**

**¿Será una coincidencia que todos estén comprando el mismo día?**

**¿Encontraran Kankuro y Gaara su maquillaje?**

**¿Dejarán de aplastar a Naruto?**

_**¡¡¡Descúbranlo en el Próximo capítulo!!!**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Ok, ya terminé...al fin… ya estaba cansada… tuve que escribir como 2 o 3 versiones para ver cuál quedaba mejor… y al parecer ésta resultó la ganadora.Tal vez éstos personajes sean Oc, pero lo son por una razón: que sean mas divertidos….**

**Bueno, traté de evitar errores ortográficos, saqué todas la caritas de msn, y traté de hacer la historia un poco más interesante… aun que ese no es mi propósito.. ya que quiero que no tenga mucho sentido. Ojala que les aya gustado, porque sería un golpe tremendo si los decepciono nuevamente.. he tratado de mejorar y ¡¡¡eso hay que reconocerlo!!**

**Así que espero sus reviews…. Y no sean tan duros….**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
